


(I Know How) This Ends

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, caline bustier salt, mention of suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marinette is tired of being treated this way. And she will say her bit.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	(I Know How) This Ends

**Author's Note:**

> I love Chloé redemption, but she was a better fit for this than Lila. Enjoy the angst!

Marinette walked into Mlle. Bustier’s office. The teacher turned to her, “Yes Marinette?”

“Mlle. Bustier. I’ve noticed that you put Chloé and I in a group together. I would like you to change that,” she said cooly.

The teacher put her ‘problem child’ face on and spoke with that too sugary voice, “Well Marinette, I can’t do that. I know you and Chloé have had problems, but you two should try to work through that.”

Marinette felt a surge of anger. She had been through this too many times. She was going to speak.

“No, I’ve seen this before. I know how it ends. Do you know how this ends? Do you know what happens when you tell _victims_ to ‘ignore it?’ Let me tell you how it goes. Something happens, a bully is a bully. The victim, who has been told their entire life to ‘report it to an adult’ talks to their teacher. The teacher ‘talks to’ the bully and life goes on.

And it happens again and again and again. Because the little talks the bully gets never stick. The teacher never does anything but talk. Now I understand that some things may be harder than others but that doesn’t mean you can’t seat them away from each other, put them in separate groups, anything! But that never happens. So the bullying continues.

Well by now the child has learned that reporting it to their teacher doesn’t do anything. So why would talking to their parents work? And it’s not like their friends can do anything. So they don’t talk. They never talk. And they keep getting hurt. Until one day, they break. 

Do you know what happens when they break? Well by now they’ve figured out that they can’t go to their teachers, they can’t go to their parents, and they can’t go to their friends. Do you know where a broken person goes instead? A fucking overpass.”

She took a breath, blinked away the tears, “No, excuse me, that was 'too personal,' I’ll leave.” She turned on her heel and left, the door clicking shut behind her. And she went home. 


End file.
